Kayla
by Icyclear
Summary: After Kyle wakes up from a weird dream, he finds himself no longer a male. Going by the name, Kayla, she tries to live her life and finding out things her friends kept from her while she was a he. Rated M for strong language and sexual situations. Kyman, Style, and Kyeane (my own).
1. Chapter 1

**I am going to enjoy every moment of this. Meant to be more lighted than 'Bonded By Blood', but same amount of innuendos, swearing, and Kyman... heterosexual Kyman... wonder if it's been done *shrugs*? Because I can, I'm bringing Oceane into this story also - again, because I can... and she's, like, the only character that's mine that I like*pouts*. This wouldn't be a prequel or anything like that to BBB, but it would sorta explain part of Oceane's history and as read in BBB, Oceane has always had a crush on Kyle; she could be Kayla's best friend. **

* * *

"Ahhhhhhhh no! Let go of me!" 15 year old Kyle Broflovski screamed as he was strapped to a table; naked except for the sheet that was covered over him.. Three aliens looked down over him. They would look at each and say things in their alien language. They aimed a lazor machine over him, put on goggles, and turned the lazer on. "Stop! Please!" Kyle plead as he closed his eyes tight, still able to see the blinding light under his tightly clenched eye lids. He could feel his body tingling, unaware of the shifting and changing that was taking place.

His shoulders were narrowed, his pelvis widened a bit, his groin changed to fit his becoming gender, and what was below went to his chest to form perky C cups; slightly big for his frame but it proved an argument about being well endowed down there could mean the same thing as above that he had with his friends just the day before. When the aliens were satisfied, they turned off the machine. Kyle felt himself fall asleep and be put back into his bed. In his mind, it was all a dream. There was no way aliens abducted him and used some sort of lazor machine to change his gender, into a she, that was crazy. She awoke in a cold sweat. Thick auburn curls brushed against Kyle's back, which Kyle thought was quite strange. She looked down and saw her breasts, something that was really out of the ordinary.

"No. No. I'm going crazy. There's no way." Kyle tried to assure herself.

She threw on a robe and went into the bathroom. Upon looking into the mirror, Kyle's denial became overly obsessive to the point of being ludicrous. It finally hits her of the changes when she makes a mess using the bathroom. "Oh my gawd. This is real. This, this, oh my gawd." Kyle freaked. The only thing Kyle could do was scream for her mother.

* * *

"You're going to have to relax, Kyle." Shelia said upon seeing what had happened to her son.

"How can I relax?! I was abducted by aliens and turned into a girl!"

"An attractive girl." Gerald mumbled under his breath. Sheila looked at him, able to hear his comment, "That is still our son, Gerald! How dare you think that way about our son!"

"You two aren't helping." Kyle sighed. She had no idea how she'd tell the boys. Her voice was very much the same as her male self, so she decided to dress as she would as a boy and say that she, Kyle, would be going away for a while, and his cousin, Kayla, would take his-her place in class.

While it was still dark, Kyle tried hard to recreate her male image. She took a couple small towels and rolled them into her briefs, hoping to imitate as much of a cock as possible to be observed under her dark jeans. She took ace wrap and bound her breasts as flat as she could, and then wrapped a towel around his waist to create the shape she once had. Even with the modification, Kyle noticed her clothes were still baggy on her but it was enough to fool the others. Then she went to her hair. How could she hide her chest length curls? She took out her long lost friend, her green ushanka that she stopped wearing when she was 12 from it's hiding place in her closet. She combed her hair back and fashioned into a bun. She slid the ushanka on over it, perfectly hidden. Then she threw on her burnt orange coat with green trim and green gloves to cover her slightly smaller hands.

"Kyle, it's time for school." Her mother called.

Kyle sighed, it's just for one day and she could be Kayla until she can be turned back. She took her backpack and went to the bus stop where her friends Kenny and Stan were standing, "Hey, dudes."

"Hey Kyle." Stan greeted.

"Hey Dude." Kenny said, muffed as always in his orange parka.

"No Cartman?" Kyle asked, feeling somewhat secure she could pull this off if Eric wasn't around. Stan shrugged, "Haven't seen him yet."

Kyle eyed Stan, she always thought he looked good in his new varsity jacket, which looked good with his well trimmed black hair and bright blue eyes. Kyle would never admit she had a crush on Stan. Stan was forever with Wendy and she knew that pissing Wendy off could mean the death of her like their substitute teacher in third grade. Her hazel eyes drifted to Stan's skinny black jeans; he had the body for it. And then she heard the voice that sent chills down her spine.

"'Sup Jew." Eric seemed to be in a chipper mood that morning, thank goodness.

"'Sup Fatass." Kyle returned.

"Hay! I am not fat! I'm-"

"Big muscled, I know." Kyle finished for him. Eric wasn't the same fat kid she knew growing up. He got into lifting weights and had great upper body strength as well as chubby stomach. Still, old habits die slow and Kyle wasn't going to give up her long time insult; in fact, Kenny and Stan didn't either and it didn't seem to really offend Eric when she called him a fatass versus anyone else - more or less reacting to it to amuse Kyle, which didn't make much sense to her, "So why the pleasant mood, Fatass?"

"Can't I just be in a good mood, Kyeel? Geez, I forgot Jews hate happiness!"

"No Jews don't, retard!"

"Yup, could have sworn Hitler outlawed happiness, Eric." A sweet and yet tarty voice said behind them.

"Oceane." Kenny and Stan greeted with a slight nod.

Eric backed away and Kyle smiled, "Thanks Oceane."

"No problem. Can you not fight with your boyfriend today. I have a third eye ache."

"He's not my boyfriend!" Kyle and Eric shouted at the same time.

"No? Could'a fooled us, Dude." Stan shrugged.

Kyle grit her teeth and tried really hard to keep her cool without exposing herself, "He's not. He's just an asshole. Third eye ache? Uh... never mind."

* * *

"... So that is why I won't be here for a while." Kyle said in just about every class the entire day.

Her friends didn't really buy it, though that didn't stop Eric from throwing a party during their lunch hour. She rolled her eyes, annoyed, "Someday, someone is going to be bigger and meaner than him and he wouldn't fight back."

"Yeah, but no one is going to try it. You remember Scott Tennorman. Last I heard, he's still committed in a psych ward in Nebraska." Kenny muffled.

"Really? I heard Texas?" Stan shrugged.

* * *

The next morning, Kyle went to school in a more appropriate outfit for her new body. Sheila took her shopping in Denver and picked up the must haves. For her first outfit for school was a lacy mint green dress with a black corset belt. Her red curls were tied back in low pigtails. She introduced herself somewhat seductively, "Hiya, I'm Kyle's cousin, Kayla Broflovski from Nevada."

Oceane stared Kyle down. Something about Kayla seemed familiar, she could sense it but couldn't figure out what it was. She also liked Kyle's outfit of the day. As far as Kyle knew, no one caught on that she is really Kayla. After school, as they waited by the bus stop, Oceane kept eyeing Kyle, "You're really, really, really, Kyle's cousin?"

"Yeah. Really, really, really." Kyle answered, "We've been through this, this morning, Oceane. Kyle told me about everyone so I'd be prepared to live with Uncle Gerry and Aunt Shelia and be among his friends."

"I think the creepy part is you two could pass as twins." Stan commented, "Same red hair, same body type, same piercing eyes, and same level of sarcasm."

"Go fuck yourself, Stan." Oceane and Kyle said at the same time.


	2. Chapter 2

Kyle stripped down into her bra and underwear when she closed herself into her room after school and pranced around in the mirror; admiring the body she did always have. She felt her chest, ran her hand down her small stomach, and around her hips and ass. She blushed while she admired herself.

"Well aren't you sexy." Oceane said with a faint smirk as she leaned against the door frame.

Kyle looked her way, threw herself in her closet, and closed the door, "Oceane! Don't you know how to knock?!" Oceane couldn't help but laugh as she finally came into the room and closed the door. She forced the closet door open, exposing Kyle, who fell to her knees, "Please Oceane, don't look at me." Oceane knelt down and touched Kyle's face, "Why Kayla? You have nothing to be ashamed of. If you like, I'll take off my clothes too - just to show you that you have nothing to be ashamed off."

For all the times to not be a male, to see one of South Park's most attractive females nearly naked in her bedroom, only to remember a thing Eric said happens all the time in his collection of school girl lesbian anime porn for female friends to get naked together and that must happen in real life too. Kyle nodded weakly, "Um, okay." Oceane smiled as she took off her boots and light blue scarf from around her waist and quickly tied it around her neck. Kyle blush deepened as Oceane pulled down her gray and black smock dress. Oceane stood there in her dark blue bra and pantie set that had little black bows sewn on. It was really elegant for a 15 year old girl to wear, but then she knew that Oceane wasn't an ordinary 15 year old girl.

Oceane blushed too, "See, our bodies look pretty much the same... I think we wear the same size in stuff. Wanna try on my dress?"

Okay, Kyle didn't expect Oceane to ask that. She pretended to be modest or embarrassed, "Okay." Oceane handed her the dress and she threw it on over her head. Oceane pulled Kyle to the mirror, "Just what I thought. We are the same size. You look so beautiful in this." Kyle smiled, Oceane was right, she was beautiful in Oceane's dress. Oceane took off her scarf and tied it around Kyle's neck, "Blue doesn't really go with your eyes, but maybe we can find you one that does." Oceane pressed against Kyle the whole time they were in the mirror, her breasts against her back felt like heaven to her. Oceane took back her scarf but kept looking at Kyle in the mirror, she took Kyle's hair out of the thin scrunchies and finger combed the tangles, "We really could pass as twins, couldn't we?"

She moved away from Kyle and sat on her bed, "People thought Kyle and I were related for the longest time."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. It was funny really. I love him."

"Love him how?" Kyle pressed, "Like as a friend or-"

"Romantically?" Oceane asked as she pressed her lips together. She then licked her lips a bit and smiled coy-fully, "Wanna keep a secret, Kayla?"

"Promise to not tell Kyle? Like Ever?"

"I promise!"

"I am, like, in love with Kyle." Oceane smiled, blushing softly on her china white skin.

Kyle sat down beside Oceane, pretending to not be mind blown by her confession, "Does he know?"

"Gawd no. Kyle's so dense! I could confess by marching band, sky signing, and tattooed to my fucking forehead and he'd still miss it."

Kyle blinked, she never thought she was that oblivious, then again, Oceane was always one to be more in-tuned with reading people - seeing and feeling what others feel or aren't aware they are feeling. Oceane laughed, "Keep the dress and wear it tomorrow. I think all the boys will turn their heads and girls will be uber jealous. In fact... uhm... I'll come over tomorrow morning and help you out. I think I can make you super sexy with little effort."

"Sexy? I dunno, Oceane, I mean, I did just come here."

"What? Do you have a boyfriend? Is that it?"

"No!" Kyle answered, almost disgusted at the thought.

Oceane was a bit taken back and then smiled, "Or are you interested in girls?"

"I dunno..." Kyle answered truthfully. She was so focused with school and her main circle of friends that dating never seemed that important.

Oceane smiled as she put on Kyle's robe that she took from her closet door, "Now for why I'm here now. I just want to be your friend. Guys will see you as fresh meat and girls will see you as a rival; I don't see you as either. Wear the dress tomorrow. I'll be back tomorrow morning, I promise. See ya then, Kayla."

Kyle watched as Oceane left in her green robe. She looked out the window and watched as Oceane skipped to her house next door.

* * *

"There all done." Oceane said as she dipped the lip gloss sponge applicator into the plastic tube and twisted it shut, "So are you going to put a belt on over the dress or maybe a scarf?"

Kyle went to her closet and took out a wide emerald green belt and snapped it to place. Oceane licked her top lip, "Very nice. Very, very nice. Time to leave for the bus." Kyle put on a smaller version of the coat she wore as a boy. Oceane offered her charcoal gray gloved hand to Kyle, "Nothing wrong with holding hands to the bus stop, uh?" Kyle took her hand, despite thinking it would look weird to the guys. Oceane sensed the uneasiness, "It's just hands. It's not like we're lacing fingers or kissing. If Cartman wants to make a joke, I can easily swing you across his smug, bigoted face."

"Wonderful." Kyle groaned as they walked to the bus stop.

"Hey guys." Oceane and Kyle greeted Stan and Kenny when they got there.

"Hey Oceane." They said monotonous.

Oceane narrowed her eyes, "I'm starting to think you two don't like me."

"No. No. We like you." Kenny muffled.

When Kenny's and Stan's eyes met Kayla, who was still attached to Oceane's hand, their jaws dropped, "Hellllllo Kayla."

"Guys." Kyle waved weakly.

"My, my, I'm so tempted to play consecration camp with you." said the voice that had haunted Kyle's dreams since she was a little kid. Kyle turned around to see Eric with a dirty smirk on your face, "Never going to happen, psycho fuck."

"Never say never, Kayla." Eric teased.

* * *

**Was Oceane's confession too soon? It's not like she confessed feelings for Kayla or anything, she thinks she told his cousin - which totally doesn't count as a too soon confession - yup, that's how I see it. I did say there would be Kyeane (it's pronounced like the pepper) and yes, she will be Kayla's love interest. Notice how I said Kayla and not Kyle... ja... this should be fun.**


	3. Chapter 3

For the rest of the school week, Oceane made it her mission to come over to Kyle's house and tend to Kyle's clothes, makeup, and hair.

"You really don't have to do this." Kyle whined, "I think I know how to do this myself now."

"Fine, Kayla, prove it." Oceane would say as she watched Kyle apply makeup only for Oceane to frown when she saw Kyle finish, "Kayla, you still look like a cheap tramp." And then she'd give her a dollar just to rub in her insult; which Kyle would toss back to her. Kyle swore she'd figure out how to do it so Oceane wouldn't have to keep coming over.

As of everyone else, Kyle didn't really want to spend any personal time with any of her friends. After Oceane's confession, she feared what else her friends kept from her when she was a male. Lunch time was especially hard, considering everyone just wanted to tell Kayla how great her 'cousin' is. She figured that was safe compared to them spilling their guts about anything personal like any sort of love or hate. Also it seemed like Craig wasn't around either, Kyle was more than cool about that as she knew he would be blunt about the negatives of Kyle's personality.

It was just one of those days where Kyle would smack her forehead on her locker and groan.

"Hi Kayla."

Kyle turned around and saw Wendy behind her; Bebe was close behind, "What do you want, Wendy?"

"Well you're a popular girl since you're Kyle's cousin and we want you to join our girls' club." Wendy sparkled.

Kyle opened her mouth to say no, only to get a second thought, if she joined her club, she could potentially be a spy. She nodded weakly, "Yeah alright."

"Great!" Wendy beamed as she gave Kyle a tight and quick hug.

While Kyle watched Wendy and Bebe walk away, Oceane and Eric happen to walk to Kyle and witnessed the encounter. Both sets of blue eyes narrowed in unaware jealousy that someone embraced the sexy red head in a wintergreen dress. Eric saw that Stan was within ear shot and laughed loudly, "Hey Stan, your bitch likes chicks now." Before Stan could confront him, Kyle smacked Eric across the face, "Shut up, Fat ass!"

Instead of being mad, Eric had a eerie smirk that made the hair on Kyle's neck stand up, "Aren't you a feisty one. I really can't wait to play concentration camp with you."

"You are a sick fuck, Eric Cartman, there is no way in hell I'd ever have sex with you if you want to play that stupid game."

Eric blinked a second and then ran off crying obnoxiously like he did when he was kid and went to Kenny to cry how Kayla hit him and said she'd never have sex with him and that she was mean, blah blah blah. Kyle rolled her eyes and Oceane laughed weakly, "So if he is okay with not tying you up and pretend to have you beg for your life and other somewhat erotic foreplay, you would have sex with him?"

Kyle really didn't want to pay Oceane a response to her question, she exhaled and walked off, leaving Oceane bewildered. However, Oceane's question did cloud her mind. She could have said that she would never have sex with Eric period, but finished with if they played that game. She knew that her walking away did confirm an answer by passive aggressive. She wasn't paying attention to where she was walking and did bump into Eric. Eric turned around and looked angry, "Wanna go for a walk with me, Jew?"

"Wut?" Kyle asked flatly.

"Wanna. Go. For. A. Walk. With. Me. Jew?"

Kyle saw as his angered expression became calm, "Stop calling me 'Jew', and I would love to."

"Fine. I won't call you 'Jew'. Just you."

"And Kyle."

"Nope. I call him that out of affection." Eric shook his head, only to say, "I love how angry his hazel eyes get when I insult him - they're kinda hot. Your's do the same thing, don't they?"

"I don't know, you tell me." Kyle groaned.

Eric looked into Kyle's eyes and nodded with a smile, "They sure do."

Kyle wasn't sure where Eric was taking her, especially when they stuck out a side exit.

"Oh my gawd, you're going to kill me." Kyle exclaimed in a monotonous tone

Eric exhaled, "Wow, you're just dramatic as your cousin."

Kyle peered at Eric with her icy hazel eyes, "So what do you want from me, Eric?"

"Just a minute." Eric said as he walked Kyle around some, until they felt miles away, when they were just in the wooded area behind the school. Kyle was growing impatient and Eric waited until they were in the right spot, "Alright, wanna know?"

"That is why I followed you out here." Kyle sighed impatiently.

Eric pushed Kyle against a tree. Before Kyle could react to her body hitting the tree, a pair of slightly chapped lips were pressed against her's. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Eric's face on her's, kissing her, and of course she'd struggle. Eric must have predicted that, as he made sure to pin down Kyle's arms against the tree with his strong hands. It was Kyle's very first kiss and it was to who she considered her arch rival. Then it dawned on her, she wasn't Kyle anymore, she was Kayla, therefore, Eric is Kayla's first kiss and not Kyle's. Not realizing that Kyle and Kayla were in fact the same body and keeping herself in full denial of that fact, Kayla allowed her lips to open, to allow Eric's tongue enter her mouth. It was Eric who broke the kiss, against Kyle's dismay as she thought that Eric was a pretty good kisser.

"I'd almost swear you were Kyle." Eric said suddenly.

Kyle hid any evidence of being surprise, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"I'm comfortable around you. I feel I can tease you all I wish without offending you."

"But you do offend me. Your whole presence offends me. Almost everything that comes out of your mouth is an insult about me being a Jew or a ginger."

"I know that, but that's not what I meant. I mean, I can say what ever I want to you and I am not afraid to do so."

"You make no sense. So you're comfortable with me or something like that, Cartman?" Kyle sighed, wondering what Eric was going to say or do next.

Instead of what Kyle thought Eric was going to do, he kissed her again, "You tell me, Kayla?"

* * *

**I'm not as inspired writing this as I thought I would be. Also having more fun writing 'Demons' (my SPN/SP cross over) despite the fact I'm a chapter off from 'Kayla'. I need inspiration.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Everything okay, Kayla?" Stan asked while they rode on the bus that afternoon.

Kyle looked like a zombie, her skin was white and sunken in, and her eyes were still.

"Kayla?" Stan called to her, "Kaaaaayla?"

"Wai-wait, what? Uh? Oh Stan, it's you. What do you want?" Kyle snapped out of her lunch time trance. Her two kisses with Eric overfogged her mind and she honestly couldn't remember how she went back to class that afternoon or how she ended up on the bus.

"I asked if everything was okay." Stan replied.

Kyle touched her lips softly, remembering how nice her first kiss was and yet, no one really knew who she was. He nodded as she took her fingers away, "Yes Stan, I'm fine, thanks. Why were you asking?"

"You've been unusually quiet."

"Oh. Well, I'm fine." She replied.

The moment the bus stopped at the stop, Kyle was quick to exit and run into her house. Eric, Stan, Oceane, and Kenny exit shortly after and stood next to each other in some confusion, looking at the Broflovski house.

"What the hell was that?" Kenny asked first.

"I have no idea." Stan answered.

Oceane put her index finger to her lips, stuck up to the Broflovski house, and peeked into the window. Kyle was lazily slumped on the couch, one of her legs dangling off the side. Oceane gestured the others to come watch.

"Isn't this illegal?" Stan asked.

"Only if she gets naked." Oceane joked.

* * *

"Kyle, I picked up this dress for you. Wanna try it on?" Sheila said as she handed Kyle a bag.

Kyle took the bag and looked inside, seeing more than a dress inside. There was no point to argue, it was the thought that count she supposed. Sheila left the living room and unaware of her friends watching her in the window. She takes off the wide waist belt first then reaches for the bottom of her dress. Stan and Eric lick their lips slowly, watching Kyle deeply. Oceane bit on her lower lip, can't move away from the window either. Kyle peels the dress off her. Oceane turns back to look at Kenny, who was surprisingly not watching, "Oh Kenny, I see panties."

And then Kenny went to the window and jaw dropped, "Damn, dudes, she's hot."

Kyle swore she heard something, still unaware that her friends were eyeing her like a piece of sexy meat from the outside. She slides the dress on and zips it up the back. It's a fitted waist and lace over white dress. The top part was somewhat baggy for her chest to fit in to. The skirt of the dress was sorta sort for Kyle's liking, knowing that guys would check her out, but it was sorta fully and fun to twirl in, which gave a peak of her pink underwear to her watchers. No one noticed Oceane slipping by them and go to Kyle's door. She opened it quietly so even Kyle didn't hear.

"Looking good, Kayla."

Kyle jumped a bit, and turns to see Oceane standing there, "Oh it's you, Oceane. You came at a great time. I wanted your help."

"My help?"

"Yeah. My mom bought me this white corset thing and I may need help with the back."

Oceane wasn't completely sure what Kyle was asking her, "You want it on over the dress?"

Kyle nodded, "Yeah."

Oceane knew she could have easily made a show for the guys to watch outside, but it was getting cold, "Uh, mind if the guys come in too?"

Kyle's eyes widened, wondering just how long were they standing outside. She considered asking just that only to change her mind last moment. She shook her head and took the corset out of the bag, "I don't care." Due to the door still being open, the guys heard and came inside. Kenny closed the door once all were in. Oceane took the corset from Kyle and looked at it. She nodded slowly and looked at Kyle, "Turn around."

While Oceane tightened the lower lacing of Kyle's corset, no one said anything. The silence had became overwhelming within a minute's time. Kyle was unsure just how much of her did they see and they were hiding the fact that they were turned on by the sight in her in her underwear. Oceane, however, wasn't that psyched out, probably because she had already see Kyle in her underwear and had an easier time hiding her sexual frustration from everyone, "This is a lovely dress, Kayla. You must really like dresses, that's all you wear."

"I love the freedom and how they look on me." Kyle said truthfully. Since becoming a girl, all Kyle wore were dresses for that reason alone, no more pants to constrict her, though fleece and wool knit leggings became her best friend for the Colorado cold. Oceane tied off the first set of lacing and then started on the second. Kyle took in a deep breath, feeling her abdomen tighten a little from the tightening.

"Breathe Kayla. I need to know when I'm pulling too tight. The last thing I want you to do is pass out because you didn't have room to breathe properly." Oceane warned. Kyle did as she was told. A couple minutes later, Oceane was done and smiled, "Well don't you look pretty, Kayla. What do you think guys?"

"Very nice." They said in unison.

Eric couldn't take his eyes off her, the attraction he felt for her was strong; as if burning inside him for a really long time; like his feelings for his Kyle. Kyle couldn't help to look at Eric too but from her female eyes. When she was a he, in his eyes, Eric was the worst person in the universe and still had an amazing friendship with, could call him one of his closest friends if he had to. However, in her eyes, just looking at Eric made her heart beat fast. With the same eyes, Stan was seen like Kenny, her friend, who missed his best friend who just up and left without saying good bye. While Kyle enjoyed the attention she was receiving as Kayla, there were relationships that drifted and changed because she couldn't tell them who she really was; especially not after the moment she had with Eric - there was no way she could tell him. Eric went close to Kyle and smiled faintly, "Kayla, would you like to go for a walk with me or somethin'?"

"Sure, that would be nice." Kyle agreed, "I just need to grab something from upstairs first, 'kay?"

Stan took a step, "Uh, wait, Kayla, mind if I talk to you for a moment?"

Kyle studied Stan's face and hesitantly answered, "Sure, uh, come upstairs with me."

Stan followed Kyle to her room, which had to be somewhat redecorated to make it look like a girl slept in there. She took a towelette and wiped off her eye makeup she wore that day and took a white color from the desk to apply, "What did you want to say, Stan?"

"I don't want you going with Cartman."

"What?"

"I don't want you going anywhere with him." Stan eyed Kyle harshly, giving her chills down her spine.

"But why?"

Stan went up to Kyle, taking the eye shadow out of her hands and putting them onto the desk. Before Kyle responded, Stan surprised her with a hard kiss. Kyle didn't kiss back, she was both confused and startled by the suddenty. Kyle pushed Stan away, and took a step back.

"What the hell?! You're with Wendy remember?!"

"I know! Gawd dammit! You are so much like him! I'd swear you were him! I-I-I can't help but want to be intimate with you!"

"I'M NOT HIM!" She screamed, only to calm down, realizing what she said wasn't technically a lie, "I'm not Kyle, Stan, I'm Kayla. I'm sorry that I remind you of him and it's just a coincidence that I look like him; we are cousins after all." She couldn't hold on to the tears any longer and allowed them to fall down her face, "I'm sorry, Stan."

"No, don't, Kayla. I'm sorry. It's my fault." Stan said as he went over and touched Kyle's cheek to wipe away her tears. The blue eyes that Kyle was once in love with stared deeply into her's as if he was looking into her soul, "Forgive me, Kayla. I shouldn't have projected him in you. I know you two aren't the same person." He took his hand away and left the room. Leaving Kyle to realize just how much she lost from her old self other than how she felt about Stan and Eric. She was losing what made her Kyle and was adjusting into her life as Kayla. She picked up a tissue from the box and carefully blotted the tears away so Oceane wouldn't feel like she had to fix Kyle's makeup again. She applied the white eye shadow, and went downstairs where everyone was still waiting.

* * *

**I honestly didn't expect any feedback, but very glad I did, it means people are actually reading this. It's been taking me longer to write due to my lack of creative focus. My head is spinning and I've been an emotional wreck for the last week. **


	5. Chapter 5

Glad that everyone else was still in the living room when she and Stan came down. She put on her boots and coat and smiled, somewhat playfully at Stan's direction, "Ready Cartman?"

"Uh, yeah." Eric said as he went out the door after her.

"Oh fuck, guys, I gotta go too. Bye." Kenny said after checking his watch and he left quickly.

Oceane and Stan remained in the Broflovski house. She tapped her foot on the floor with her arms crossed. He lowered his sight to her foot and then went up to her face, "What's pissing you off?"

"I can ask you the same thing. You think we didn't hear what you were saying upstairs and then it gets quiet for a few minutes?"

"You confuse Kayla and Kyle also, uh? That seems to be a common thing around here since he left abruptly and she arrived."

"No I can't say I have." Oceane said truthfully, "I just see similarities as one would with blood relatives. Why don't we talk somewhere else, okay, it's sorta creepy talking about this stuff here."

They left together to the house next door, her house, and went to her bedroom to talk. Oceane took off her coat and offered Stan a soda from her mini fridge, "We all heard what you said to her, Stan, how you don't want her to be with Eric and how you want to do her. Is it really her you fallen for in a very short period of time or were you interested in Kyle before hand?"

"I... I don't know." Stan answered.

"Yes you do. You're with Wendy anyway and I don't see her as the type to share."

"She's not and yeah... I do know. I just don't want to admit it." Stan beat around the bush, giving Oceane enough to read between his lines. She nodded slowly and said, "So you're bisexual and you are in love with your best friend, correct?"

"I think I love Kyle but for what he is, I dunno, it just seems easier to wish of him as a girl than a boy."

"Because then, you'd be seen as a straight jock rather than a bisexual or maybe pansexual jock instead." Oceane guessed as a fact. She laughed softly, "Damn that Kyle. Everyone seems to fall in love with him. You, Eric, others. Sometimes I wonder if he is aware of just how special he is, ya know?"

* * *

Kyle and Eric kept only a few inches between them as they walked.

"You are so funny." Kyle said, laughing from the story that Eric told her.

"Glad you think so. Kyle would have elbowed me in the rib or something. Uh Kayla, I know you didn't want to talk about it before but what happened when you and Stan were in your room?"

"Nothing." Kyle lied.

Eric didn't believe her, "I heard what he said. 'Bout not wanting you with me and stuff."

"Oh you heard that, uh?" She blushed.

Eric stopped walking and took her face into his hand, "Answer me, Kayla! What did you two do up there?"

"Nothing!"

"You're lying! Come on! What the hell?!"

"He kissed me!" Kyle blurted out. She breathed hard to calm down, "He kissed me, okay. I didn't kiss him back. I just know he misses Kyle a lot and of course, I'm just right here for all the fucking boys who are in love with Kyle to have their chance, just like you!"

"You think I like you because I love Kyle? That's crazy. Sure, I think you're a lot like him, and looking identical to him doesn't hurt either, but come on, Kayla. You are more fun than that asshole. I'm in love with you!"

Kyle shook her head, "How can you say that? You don't know me. I've only been here for a few days."

"You don't believe in love at first sight?" Eric asked somewhat jokingly

"No, I do, but not when it comes to you. I have seen and heard horrible things about you, Eric Cartman. Am I to understand you can fall in love with a ginger Jew within the moment you saw me?"

"It's happened before." Eric said without thinking.

"With Kyle?" Kyle asked hesitantly.

"I don't want to talk about it, Kayla. Let's just enjoy this, alright?" Eric dodged Kyle's question.

Kyle wasn't going to argue, though Eric didn't need to answer her, she could see it every time he said Kyle's name. Without thinking, their hands were together, fingers' laced. They looked down and then at each other with a smile.

"Wanna know a secret, Eric?" Kyle blushed

"Sure."

"You are the first boy I think I've ever liked. Wanna... maybe... go out sometime?"

"Like a date?" Eric blinked, surprised by the sudden-ness.

She blushed more, "Yes."

"I guess that's what make you different from your cousin, Kayla, you're a lot more forward."

"Yeah... I guess I am." Kyle replied softly.

* * *

Kyle lied on her back in bed, staring up at the ceiling when she was really in thought. She had changed her mind about wanting to be a boy again, realizing how different life is for her as a girl. She had made her decision to go with Eric as Stan was already dating Wendy, and she couldn't help shrug off the feeling that Oceane was interested in her too. Then she heard snow balls splating at her window. Kyle looks at the clock, it's nearly midnight. She gets off the bed and looked out the window, there was Stan. She opened the window, "Stan?"

"Hey Kayla. May I come up?"

"Sheila and Gerald are asleep... but I guess it wouldn't be a big deal if we talk for a little while. I'll meet you outside instead."

Kyle put on her boots and jacket over her green pajamas and then outside where Stan was waiting. She yawned, "I was just about to go to bed. What brings you here?"

"I wanted to apologize."

"You picked a hell of a time to do it. It's midnight!" Kyle exclaimed.

"Yeah well, I couldn't sleep and I had to do it. I'm sorry for earlier. I guess I just have feelings for Kyle that I don't know how to express and who knows when I'll be able to express them - if I can express them. I'm sorry for the kiss."

"And?"

"And what?"

"Don't play stupid with me, Stan Marsh, apologize for the last thing or I won't forgive you."

"You mean about Cartman? Hell no! He's no good for you or anyone, Kayla! I'm only sorry that he heard what I said earlier!"

"Go home, Stan. I'll accept the apology about the kiss and confusing me for Kyle as you're either bisexual or maybe have a one time homosexual attraction. I don't care what you say about Eric, lemme learn for myself with an open mind."

"What ever you say, Kayla." Stan said only to walk away.

* * *

**Finally finished with this chapter. I spent more time trying to figure out where I was going that I thought about deleting the story many times. Put many stories on hold too while I figured this out. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, the story is staying - for now, though suggestions will be helpful. I truly am grateful for the feed back. I do worry at times that while the writing may be good, no one is reading what I write. I guess was wrong about this one.**

* * *

Days past and things seemed peachy between the friends; unaware of the tension that Stan and Eric had for each other when it came to Kyle. Nothing out of the ordinary happened at all, against Kyle's ever changing mind about rather she is okay with being a girl or if she was better off a boy. While at school, she hung out with her friends, only to notice that Stan was less and less with them.

"Anyone know where Stan has been?" She finally asked, addressing his absence.

"He's been gone?" Kenny asked.

"Haven't seen him." Eric answered

Oceane shrugged, "I was wondering why I was happier lately."

Kyle cocked her head to the side, "So I suppose if I were to disappear, no one would notice too, uh?"

Oceane put her hand on Kyle's shoulder, "Goodness no. We'd notice that. Just like it seems strange that you come as Kyle vanishes without much of even a "see you later". Stan is a douche, so we don't notice."

"So... busy this weekend, Kayla?" Eric asked suddenly.

Kyle shrugged, "Not that I know of. Why?"

"Because I, uh, wanted to take out out. Somewhere. Interested?"

Before Kyle could answer, Oceane laughed, "Well isn't that cute?!"

"Sure Eric. Uh... is this a date?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah. I guess so." Eric seemed embarrassed

* * *

"Tell me you're not wearing that to your date." Oceane asked a couple days later when she arrived after Kyle dressed.

"What's wrong with it?" Kyle asked as she stood in front of her mirror in a knee length, sleeved, black dress with silvery sequins sewn on.

"Because you look repressed. Girl, show some skin, like... two inches off the skirt and some bare arms. Good thing I brought my sewing kit."

"But we're 14. I don't have to show any skin. Hell, I rather the skirt was to my ankles and had a turtle neck."

"Are you a nun now or something, Kayla? Lemme shorten the skirt, I think I can finish the hem and shit in no time."

"Fine..." Kyle sighed.

Oceane took scissors from Kyle's desk and cut the skirt up by nearly two inches around and then took out a needle and black thread. She sewn carefully the hem until she was finished. She looked Kyle over and nodded, "Lemme do your makeup."

"Why?" Kyle groaned.

"Because I want to. Humor me, Kay."

Kyle exhaled, "Alright."

Oceane went to see what she had to work with and took out a few items, "Kayla, sit down." She took a moist towelette and wiped down Kyle's face first as a quick cleaning. Then she patted powder foundation on her face, wiping over any shiny spots on her face. Oceane scraped her upper teeth over her bottom lip, "Alright, close your eyes." Oceane dabbed on silver eye shadow on Kyle's eye lids, only to put some silver and gray, as well as black liner, "Well, not really for hazel eyes but it looks nice on you, Kayla."

"Could I open my eyes now?"

"I guess..." Oceane trailed off as she put the eye shadow pallet down.

Kyle opened her eyes as Oceane uncapped the tinted lip gloss. After getting the access gloss off the sponge applicator, Oceane put it to Kyle's lips, "Pucker up, Sweetie." Kyle puckered her lips as Oceane brushed on the gloss. She felt her heart race, getting closer to Kyle's lips as she wiped the applicator over the soft pink skin of her mouth. Kyle's own heart was racing, she was wondering if Oceane was going to kiss her; she wanted Oceane to kiss her.

Oceane moved back and put the applicator back into the plastic tube, "All done. You look lovely, Kayla. So what time is Eric coming for you?"

"Uh... at 6." Kyle remembered.

Oceane looked at her watch, "He should be here soon."

Sure enough, the bell went off. Oceane smiled, "Have fun, Kayla."

Kayla nodded as she slipped on her boots over her mint green tights that seemed sorta off for the outfit but Oceane didn't argue with, and ran down the stairs. She opened the door and Eric's jaw dropped upon seeing her. Her red curls were being held back in a wide, black clip with strands dangling to frame her face. She took her coat that hung by the door and slid it on. After closing the door, she looked at him, "So, what do you think?"

"Gawd damn, Kayla." Eric said, as if he was searching for the words to say.

Kyle smiled, watching Eric being flustered was amusing to her, "So where are we going?"

"Well, it may not be as great as you look, but a little diner near by. The one with candles on the table at dinner time."

"Oh, there. Okay." Kyle said, knowing that while she may be a tad over dressed, it was still a nice place.

They walked together, not saying a word for several minutes until they arrived there. It was awkward but Kyle didn't seem to mind. Eric opened the door for her and she nodded, "Thank you, Eric."

They were seated as soon as they arrived. They would awkwardly look at each other over their menus, pretending not to see each other, only to laugh when they caught each other.

"So, this may not be what one asks on a date, but how many girls, other than me, have you taken here?" Kyle asked suddenly.

Eric bit on his lip and drifted his eyes away, "You want the truth?"

"Yeah."

"Just one. Back when we were, like... 12 I think. It was a disaster; but the food was good." Eric answered.

Kyle laughed, which made Eric uneasily laugh with her.

"Well how is this date?" Kyle jokingly asked

Eric smiled, "Perfect."


	7. Chapter 7

"So... When are you going to tell me how the date went?"

"No."

"No? Why not?"

"Because it's none of your business."

"But I'm your best friend!"

"I know. No."

A week after the date, Kyle kept her mouth shut about how her date with Eric was; even to Oceane. Oceane was sitting on Kyle's bed while Kyle was putting her clean clothes away from the black plastic hamper. Oceane was growing impatient. Kyle closed the top drawer where her underwear lied and turned her head to look at Oceane, whom was pouting by Kyle's lack of opening, "Why do you want to know so damn bad?"

"Because you went on a date. With Eric Cartman. Alone. And came back alive. Why won't you talk about it?"

"I just don't want too, okay, Oceane? Just assume what you want, I don't care!" Kyle released her frustrations she had with Oceane back at her, which caused Oceane to exhale and leave, only to say as she closed the door, "Fine, I'll find out from Kenny!"

Kyle closed her eyes and exhaled with a sense of pleasantness. It wasn't like the date was terrible, it was just indescribable to her. After dinner, they walked around some more, hand in hand. They went to Stark's Pond and sat down at a newly placed bench to look at the sky and admire the reflection on the water. Eric put his hand on Kyle's thigh and looked into her hazel eyes. Slowly they kissed again, this time, she allowed the kiss to get deeper, making out for the first time. His arms went around her waist and her's were around his chest. She had no idea how long they kissed until he pulled away and said that they should go home now. She opened her eyes and wondered if Eric had told anyone. For the whole week, no one said anything about it, that the date was only a happy memory. She still endured sexual harassment and bigotry from Eric, as if that was going to change, but she knew that there were no ill feelings in it.

"It wouldn't hurt to call him." Kyle said suddenly out loud.

She took out her phone and looked for Eric's number. She pressed the green phone icon and held it up to her ear. It rang for a minute at least, wondering if Eric was going to answer. Then came his voice mail and she hung up quickly. She wondered what he could be doing that would require him to ignore her phone call, even as her male self, Eric never ignored her call, as if he was hanging by the phone, just in case. Not allowing herself to feel defeated, she scrolled though her contacts and decided to call Kenny.

"I didn't realize you were using Kyle's phone, Kayla." Kenny said as he answered the phone after a few rings.

"Uh... yeah. I am."

"I'm just messing with you, Kay. Oceane just left after I told her I don't know anything about you and Cartman."

"So you don't know anything?"

"Nah, I was just screwing with her. Eric told me that same night. Swore me to secrecy and 10 bucks a day until you two decide to tell publicly."

"Ever consider a career as a black mailer?"

Kenny laughed, "Sure why not. Call for any other reason, Kayla?"

"Well, I was thinking of playing a little one on one at the park but I can't seem to get a hold of any of the guys and I know Oceane doesn't play."

"Sure, I could meet you there in fifteen."

* * *

With a minute to spare, Kenny arrived at the park. Kyle was practicing her jumps and throws while she waited for Kenny. He stood a few feet away and waved, "Lookin' good there, Kay."

Kyle held the ball, "Just needed to get a little practice first."

"Ha. I bet. You know what Cartman says."

Kyle narrowed her eyes, "Enlighten me."

"Jews... can't play... basketball." Kenny answered hesitantly.

Kyle smirked, "Bitch, please."

She stood at the free throw spot and looked at the basket, "Watch this, Kenny." She crouched down a bit and threw the ball. The ball soared and went through the basket netting. Kenny took out his phone, "Think you can do 100 more without missing?"

"I think so." Kyle said as she got the ball back.

He pressed the record icon on his phone and recorded as Kyle threw basket after basket. With amazing amount of patience and luck, Kyle made all 100 and Kenny had it on video. Kyle held the ball to her chest, "Alright, now play me. One on one."

Kenny put his phone down beside Kyle's and took the ball from her, "Fine. Up to 15. I won't go easy on you."

Their game of 'one on one' was brutal as Kenny was one hell of player, though Kyle had no trouble to keep up with him. Kyle was ahead by three, about to score the 15th point, when Kenny and Kyle accidentally brushed pushed each other into a light embrace; both a bit startled that they just laughed nervously, not pulling away.

"I-" only for Kyle to laugh.

"Oh. Ha." Kenny said only to laugh as well.

"We should, uh, before anyone sees us."

They took a few steps back from each other, still laughing nervously due the encounter, still looking at each other. When Kyle turned her head away, Kenny went up to her, took her face in his palm, and put his face close to hers.

"Kenny?" Kyle whispered.

Kenny hushed her and put his lips onto hers, kissing her for a few seconds. She broke the kiss, surprised that Kenny would also show interest in her, "Kenny?"

"It's not because I'm like, sexually repressing feelings for Kyle or something like others seem to have, but because you're hot, really hot, and sweet. I love hot girls; being sweet is just a bonus."


	8. Chapter 8

Due to it being the weekend and her friends seem to be M.I.A, Kyle was given more than plenty of time to process, though she was unsure why she didn't do that before. She lied on the bed, looked up at the ceiling, and twiddled her fingers on her stomach. It was afternoon, the sun shined through her curtains. Except for her inner circle, her popularity was dying down; calmed at her adjustment. At the same time, she was realizing how she was still a surrogate for her friends' sexual repression for her male self for half her friends.

"As 'Kyle', a lot of people repressed desires for me because of teasing or denial or... I dunno. As 'Kayla', a lot of people couldn't shut up about it, then reflect them on me. It's hard to tell who actually likes me as Kayla... except maybe Kenny, who's super heterosexual pervert. Does Cartman really fall love me in a really short period of time or am I still taking Kyle's place, despite, uh, you know. I wish I can tell someone about this." Kyle said out loud.

When it came to Eric, Kyle was very unsure. Around the time they turned 11, Eric started being slightly nicer to Kyle and to Jews. No one else seemed to notice the shift in Eric's behavior except Kyle; partly due to the fact that everyone else was used to Eric's bigotry. It took Kyle a little while to realize that Eric was changing. The abuse was less humiliating and his bigoted remarks seemed a little forced. There is no doubt in Kyle's mind that Eric hasn't completely changed, Eric will always be racist, sexist, and a bigot, but that, what Kyle assumed, wouldn't mean that Eric couldn't fall for someone he hated.

"The heart wants what it wants." She said out loud.

Easing her thought process, she thought about Stan. Stan will always be with Wendy and it was well known that Wendy is quite possessive over Stan. If Wendy knew what Stan had done to her in her room, Wendy would probably kill her, literally. Still, Stan took the risk and it really bothered her. She assumes it was because she chose to go for a walk with Eric that night is why Stan is barely around. Kyle bit on her lip and clenched her fists, thinking that it's Stan's own fault for cheating on Wendy with the girl who looks just like his best friend, that he is sexually attracted to his best friend, and possibly the fact that he is using Wendy as a scapegoat for his true desires or he wants both. Since what happened, Wendy hasn't approached her either, nor the other girls; just her inner circle and sometimes Butters or Tweek.

Kyle drifted to sleep, her mind was overloaded and she needed a break. It wasn't until she heard a knock on the door hours later, that she awaken. It was dinner time and her room was dark. She leaned up, "Come in." The door opened and it was Shelia. Kyle exhaled, "Oh it's you, Mom."

"You didn't come down for supper. Are you hungry?" Sheila asked

"I fell asleep. Yeah, I'm hungry. Thank you." Kyle answered.

Sheila handed the tray that was in her hand to Kyle, "You're welcome. You've barely left your room, Kyle. Are you okay?"

"Truthfully Mom, I don't know. Life is so different compared to when I was me. Being 'Kayla' changed my personal relationships with my friends and peers. It's nice that no one has anything negative to say about me, but at the same time, I think people reflect me as me, if that makes any sense."

"I understand, Kyle. You also hate to lie to your friends and have to pretend to not be who you really are."

"Yeah."

* * *

When Kyle went to school, she found her friends together.

"At least they are all alive." She murmured.

"Hey Kayla." Stan greeted first.

"Hey." Kenny and Eric said after.

"What's up, Kayla?" Oceane smiled.

"Where have you all been this weekend?" Kyle asked, she had a longer question all prepared in her head but only managed that small part.

The four of them looked at each other, somewhat silent.

"Well?" Kyle pressed.

"To tell you the truth, Kayla, we went looking for Kyle." Stan answered.

Kyle's heart jumped. She hoped it wasn't obvious that she was surprised, but she really hoped nothing came out of it, "Oh?"

"It's weird, no one seems to know where he is or the fact no one has heard of you."Eric said.

"I... came from a Jewish cult. Kyle helped me escape but he got captured in the process. It was a miracle I got here. Only I can get him out, but I'd have to offer myself in return." Kyle lied.

"That sorta makes sense." Kenny dismissed, believing Kyle's story.

* * *

As much as Kyle was forgetting who she was, she couldn't let go of the lingering that her friends would one day want her back as a male. They want their Kyle back and she wasn't him, not any more, not for a long time. Then she thought about what would happen when she changed back. She knew that they would miss Kayla also, wanting them both. There was no way she can pull that off, not unless she was abducted by aliens and copied - which did seem crazy, only to remember what they did to her and then that didn't seem off at all; almost predictable. Kyle didn't know for how long she could pull off being Kayla and for how long she could keep her male self away from her friends without raising anymore suspicion. She had faith that aliens would come back, it was South Park after all and almost all religions have cults, so she can easily bend the story if she needed to.

* * *

**Another chapter done. Really appreciate the reviews. There would be no point writing if I didn't get them, ya know? A bit of a head's up, because the fact they are 14, I won't put sex scenes into the story. Call me prude, but I save that for characters 16 and up. Hope that's okay with you all.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Great news guys, I started up a twitter page so I can post updates. It's Icyclear or Icyclear4ever. I use the same picture for all my 'Icyclear' related sites so you'll know which one is me.**

* * *

It was still early in the afternoon days after what happened with her group, Kyle sat at her computer, contemplating on how to keep her friends quiet. Her e-mail was open on the screen and slowly gave her an idea. No one in her circle of friends know how to check I.P addresses or know that certain software can scramble them. She clicked on compose and typed in the body for a long time. Finally she filled in all the e-mails of her friends. She read it to her self:

From: Kyle Broflovski (jewsrockcartmansucks)

To: Eric Cartman (hitlerismyfather), Stan Marsh (stanleymarsh), Kenny McCormic (iluvboobies) , Oceane Willis (heartoftheme)

Subject: I'm fine guys.

My friends,

I write to you to let you all know that I'm fine. I offered myself in exchange for my cousin Kayla's place in this Jewish cult that's deep in the mountains. Since switching places with her, the cult has moved once we took locals' money; guess Cartman was right about one thing, though cults do not speak for one religion. I will return someday, maybe when I'm close enough to South Park to escape. I don't know when I can send any more messages. The laptop is usually for higher officials. Please be kind to Kayla. You have no idea what horrors the girls go though in cults.

Your's truly,

Kyle

Feeling secure about her message, Kyle clicked send. She logged off of her account and waited for someone to show up at her door.

After hours passed, still no one. By the time it was time to go to bed, she had assumed that either no one checked their e-mails or they were truly content with her false message.

* * *

More days pass, her relationships with her friends seem more strained. Only seeing them on the bus and in class, barely saying a word to each other. Was it because they truly missed Kyle that much that they don't want to be around her or was it something else? It appeared stranger that Eric and Oceane were avoiding her most, Kyle always thought she had a great relationship with them as Kayla. After more days, she finally was able to get her friends together as they got off the bus after school.

"So, what the hell?!" Kyle started first, blurting that out instead of the words she had in mind.

"What?" Stan asked, unsure of why she's upset.

Kyle narrowed her eyes, "Why are you guys avoiding me?!"

"We're not. It's just... we miss Kyle. We like you, Kayla, a lot, really, but we also really miss him."

"It's just hard to be around you sometimes because you're a lot like him." Kenny added in.

Kyle threw her face into her palm, "What about you, Eric? Miss Kyle too? Couldn't face me because I'm soooo much like him?"

"Gawd no. My mem made me get an after school job so I've been busy working, sleeping, and doin' homework."

To prove his innocence, Eric handed Kyle a work stub with his name on it, "You weren't lying. Heh."

* * *

That night, she decided to send another e-mail to her friends that read:

I seem to be going further north. Had to sneak usage of the computer again. Don't worry about me. I promise, I will be back again.

Kyle.

After sending that, she figured, since the aliens haven't come for her yet, there's no way her friends can't go find the traveling Jewish cult. Still, she'd look up at the stars from her bedroom window and would pray that the aliens would come and change her back. At this point she had no friends because they miss who she was. What didn't help is Gerald is being awkwardly flirty with her, as if he hasn't come to grasps on how he should be with his under aged daughter. Sheila, afraid of what her husband would do, had advised Kyle to stay away from Gerald unless supervised.

Before Kyle went to bed that night, she heard some snow balls land on her window. She got out of bed and looked out, it was Eric. She quickly threw on her robe and slippers and went downstairs. She opened the door and closed it after walking out, "Eric?"

"Hey Kayla."

"What brings you out here now?"

"I just wanted to see you, okay? Geesh, be honored I fell for you out of all people."

"You mean I should feel honored that you fell for a Jew?"

"Yeah that."

"You are romantic, Cartman." Kyle said sarcastically.

"Shut up, Jew girl."

"Make me." Kyle purred, sorta unconsciously turned on.

Eric pulled her close and kissed her hard. Kyle held no resistance what so ever, enjoying the kiss she never thought she'd miss. This time she broke the kiss and smiled, "I really gotta go to bed, Eric. See you tomorrow."

She watched him go back home and went back in. She decided, just in case, to start a e-mail for herself. Still wishing for aliens to return for her, while at the same time, hoping they don't. Nothing can replace Kyle to them, even her and she was him! No matter what she can do, it wasn't enough. The lingering thought of what would happen when the switch did take place never left her mind. Would she be as missed? She shook her head, not wanting to think about it, and closed her eyes.

* * *

Kyle couldn't remember how long it has been since her change. It felt like forever when it was really a few months. Her friends tried to be there for her more, like they would for Kyle, and she did play all the things she did as a boy like foot ball, basket ball, and X-Box. More time had passed and it was already summer. Oceane was more than happy to help Kyle shop for a swim suit, specifically a bikini.

"This looks sexy on you, Kayla." Oceane said as she wrapped her arm around Kyle's bare waist. Kyle looked at herself in the mirror. Her body was thin in a teal bikini that fit her a bit too well. She blushed at the compliment, "Uh, thank you, Oceane."

Oceane pressed against Kyle, her navy blue bikini looked like a second skin on her too, just as much as Kyle's did on her. Kyle liked feeling Oceane's breasts squeeze on her back like the time Oceane dressed her all those months ago. Kyle knew that if she became aroused, she'd really have to buy the bikini - or at least the bottoms. She pulled away from Oceane and turned around, "I've got to change back. I think I'll get this one. I can't wait to wear it to the water park tomorrow."

"I can't wait either." Oceane replied as she watched Kyle go back into the dressing room.


	10. Chapter 10

**No followers as of yet... it's sad... anyhoo, here's another suggestion I chose. **

* * *

Kyle enjoyed her time at the pool with her friends. For the first time in a while, Butters was out in public. Kyle would glance at Butters from time to time, noticing how distant he was with everyone, watching everyone, but his eyes would mostly be attached on her. She didn't think much of it, a lot of guys would look at her, but it was how he was staring that did scare her a bit.

"What's up with Butters?" Stan asked.

"I dunno but he's been weird since his dad left his mom for Officer Barbrady two years ago." Kenny answered, looking over at Butters as the others were doing.

Stan went on, "He seems to be looking at Kayla with creeper eyes."

"Maybe it's because her boobs are nearly out of her bikini top." Kenny laughed.

Kyle's face went white, Eric's went red, and Oceane laughed, "Oh don't worry about it. We're talking about Butters here. Even as Professor Chaos was hardly a threat to anyone but himself. Also, why were you lookin', Ken?"

"I wasn't." Kenny replied, obviously lying.

Kyle's face was so white, "I-uh-"

"Don't worry about it. Your top is just fine." Eric assured her.

* * *

But it wasn't just at the pool and it wasn't just Butters that gave Kyle the creeps by constantly staring at her; Clyde and Craig would gawk at her without any reason that she could think of. It was also becoming quite an annoyance that she had to get to the bottom of it. She could easily demand an answer up front but they would probably deny it if she didn't have leverage. Dressed in black, she waited for them to be asleep before she'd sneak into their rooms, looking for what she can to build some sort of backing. What she found was not what she expected. From Clyde, she found had deep insecurity issues due to Eric's many assaults and had been cutting for years, one slash for each time Eric would humiliate him. Due to the cold, there was no way anyone would have known. Craig, the wise ass he was, was hiding the fact he was gay since he was kid. Kyle didn't bother to spy on Butters, she knew everything about that kid and knew how to easily get him to tell her what she wanted. The biggest part that she found at both homes was the same equation she found in both their journals:

'Kyle = Kayla'

Clyde kept stirring in his sleep, afraid, Kyle took his journal and escaped silently. Once at home, she thumbed through the undated journal until she found her name and then started reading quietly, "Many of us question the strange timing between Kayla's arrival and Kyle's leaving. The fact they look nearly identical and act identical has sparked red flags to those who pay attention. I don't think Kyle's circle is aware of it or maybe they do but don't want to admit it to either her or themselves. To my surprise, Stan came over to Craig's. The others were with him. They also question Kayla's presence. The seven of us agreed to meet up and look into the situation. Cartman seemed hesitant to do the research. Stan and I assume it's because if Kayla is Kyle, Cartman rather have her as she is now. The six of us are surprised that of all people for Cartman to fall for - it was a gingered Jew. I guess love is truly unpredictable. Kyle sent a e-mail to his friends, assuring them he's fine. While it puts their accusations to rest, it doesn't settle mine, Craig, or Butters. We've been noticing that Kayla is catching us watching her. Does she suspect that we suspect who she really is? Is it possible that she may actually be Kyle's cousin after all? Cartman came over with two test that Kayla had done as well as Kyle. He said he wanted a hand writing analysis, as he couldn't shake off his suspicion either. He said that Kayla is catching on for sure that we are watching her and to stop being so obvious about it. Craig and I did the analysis and were sorta surprised by the results. We lied to Cartman, telling him that the hand writing wasn't even close to a match; when in fact it was a match."

Kyle's eyes were wide, then she turned the following page and saw in thick and large letters, "Kyle = Kayla". On the bottom of the page he wrote, "The three of us are willing to do blood testing somehow to prove it but we're pretty sure that Kyle is in fact Kayla. Butters is willing to get hair samples."

"Shit!" Kyle hissed, "But they don't really know. They just assume because the hand writing matched."

Then she turned the page again and read, "Butters was able to obtain hair samples from both Kyle and Kayla, as Cartman had been keeping hair from them for some time. Upon doing some high grade DNA testing that we are not at liberty to say how we were able to use it, we can conclude that they are one and the same. We are now waiting for the moment to expose her for who she really is."

"Gawd dammit!" Kyle swore.

She felt something hit her from behind and her view went black.

Kyle awoke. She was clothed, which she was thankful for. She looked around and noticed she was tied to a chair and looked like she was in a basement. She bit on her lip, also thankful that she wasn't gagged or blind folded. However she did feel bandages or something wrapped around her head, which made her feel uneasy.

"She's awake." Butters said.

Clyde and Craig came out of the shadows.

"We figured this would happen sooner or later. Planting the journal for you to easily find, and with tracker no doubt. The only reason you'd want to know what we knew was to see if we knew your secret, uh? Kyle?" Craig chuckled.

Kyle's mouth opened. She was stunned and unable to speak.

"Don't worry, Kyle." Butters said, seeming to assure her, only to say, "We're going to have a lot of fun with you."

"Fun?" Kyle asked, swallowing hot air that nearly made her choke.

* * *

**It's not an Icyclear story if no one is kidnapped. Not even that, even if there isn't abduction, there has to be some sort of trauma. It's usually when they're older and having sex where there's abduction, drug abuse, and alcoholism for certainty. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Oh, that's right, it's also not really a Icyclear story without sadomasochism... my bad. I was recently diagnosed with ADHD, which may explain why in some chapters, I'm zoned out of my head when I type... I'm not quite sure on how long Kyle was breaking into Clyde's and Craig's houses. Could be the same night, a few nights, a week, I have no idea. Either that, it probably was the same night, but they knew, somehow, she was going to do it and had amazing timing. Heads up, introducing two other original characters of mine. They are actually characters of an original story and will be tweaked for this story as a sense of comic relief... I hope.**

* * *

Kyle struggled in her bondage, the three boys laugh at her anguish. "Please let me go." she plead, tears forming around her eyes.

The boys looked down at her, smirks evilly planted on their faces. Kyle held back her urge to cry, despite her eyes moistened by tears she couldn't control. Without warning, the three resorted to hitting her - hard. She grunted and whimpered during her attack, but refused to cry out, she couldn't allow herself to give that satisfaction. Once they stepped back, she breathed hard, "W-W-Why?"

"Because you're a fucking dude! You're not a fucking chick, Kyle, and we can do what we want. Anything we want." Craig answered, using one hand to crack his knuckles of his other hand.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Kyle asked.

"Well what do you think it means?" Clyde asked.

"I dunno! Butters says fun and Craig says what ever you guys want? So what fun or evil things are you three going to do to me?"

Craig shook his head, "Oh my fucking gawd, you are dense as hell, Kyle. We're going to fucking rape you! We're going to fucking beat you! We're going to fucking torture you because we fucking can. Ya know, this wasn't really that thought through was it?"

"No." Kyle, Clyde, and Butters said at the same time.

* * *

- somewhere in space -

"His pleas are coming in loud and clear. Why haven't we landed on earth yet?" A pastel pink haired girl said as she looked out the window.

The blue haired girl who was piloting the space craft shook her head, "I'm trying the best I can. If it wasn't for those idiots that turned him into a her, we wouldn't have to feel... what is this called? Guilt? Dumb idiots steal our technology and we're the one's fixing their mistake. I think we should be there soon."

* * *

Kyle's chair, with Kyle still in it, is tipped over to the side. The boys are mercilessly hurting her to the point, she had to cry out; screaming in pain.

"Okay, that's enough." Another voice said behind them.

Kyle's vision was blurred but she was able to recognize the the person who came out of the shadows. Her eyes widened, her mouth opened to speak but no words could come out. As the other person stepped even closer, taking Kyle's face into his palm, Kyle finally gained the energy to say his name, "Kenny?"

Kenny grinned, the smile on his face gave Kyle the chills, "Didn't expect me, uh Kyle? I caught on a long time ago. Couldn't convince anyone, only to run into these three who were just as suspicious as I was."

"What do you want out of this?" Kyle winced as she asked, her face was bruised.

Kenny kept her face in his palm, "For you to confess to everyone who you really are."

Kyle's heart skipped a beat out of fear, she can't tell people who she really is, especially if Stan and Eric were to find out. She closed her eyes and tried to shake her head, "I can't. I won't."

"Very well." Kenny said as he took his hand back and then slapped her, "Alright boys, let's get her out of the chair and have some real fun with that hot little body that HE was given. And don't worry, with that body, it won't be gay."

"Alright!" The boys said, getting close to Kyle as Kenny stood back.

Kyle was scared, "Please don't!"

* * *

- in space above South Park, CO, USA -

"Great news, I found it." The blue haired girl said. The pink haired girl looked over and nodded.

"Alright, put it on auto pilot and beam us down."

"No problem."

* * *

Kyle was stripped of her underwear and her dress was pushed up. She couldn't look at them as she was repeatedly violated sexually while her arms and ankles were tied up behind her. She couldn't help what her body did, which went against her own judgments.

"She's likin' it." Kenny said, looking on, still smirking.

Her dress was then pulled off and her bra pushed up, exposing her breasts. Kyle closed her eyes tight, humiliated that this was happening. She couldn't speak, just cry softly.

A beam of light beamed down beside them, getting all of their attention.

"The fuck is goin' on?"Kenny asked.

Kyle recognized the beam of light and smiled weakly, "About time."

Materialized from the beam of light were the two girls. All were in awe. The girls were smiling only to frown as they realized what was going on.

"Oh my-" they said, stopping themselves at the same time.

"The fuck is wrong with all of you?!" The blue haired girl demanded, appalled by what she saw.

The pink haired girl went over to Kyle and untied her. She helped her up.

"Thank you, uh, who are you guys?" Kyle asked.

The pink haired girl smiled sweetly, "You would call us aliens. I'm... uhm... I guess in your language, my name is Maya."

"And I think in your language, my name is Iris." The other said.

"And we know who you all are. We're sorry about this Kyle. Iris, lets beam Kyle home. But first." Maya said as she took out a gun and zapped the three boys with ease, erasing their memories. With Kenny, the gun jammed, burning a hole into his head."

"Oh my gawd, you killed that Kenny guy." Iris said with some sort of surprise.

Kyle shrugged it off, "Yeah, I don't care. He's a bastard."

Iris took out a remote and beamed the three of them up and sending them to Kyle's bed room.

"Thanks for that." Kyle said.

"You're welcome." Maya smiled, "Before you ask. We can't correct what happened to you just yet. We can correct it, but our technology needs time to charge up before being used."

"We did charge them up before we left, but had to use them for other things along the way." Iris added in.

Kyle sighed as she took off her dress and put on her pajamas, "Yeah, what ever. Still. Thank you for saving me, you two. Really. I hurt so badly right now. I just want to sleep. Please... um... stay here if you want. I'm sure it's more comfortable than the space ship."

"We won't turn down the invite. We will like to stay here. Perhaps we can talk tomorrow when you are up to it." Iris said, lying down beside Maya closely on the floor with a pillow Kyle had given them.


	12. Chapter 12

"You're staying in bed!" Iris instructed sternly

Kyle groaned, lying down in her bed, naked, as Maya catered to Kyle's bandages. Iris shook her head and left the room. Kyle's family were aware that the girls who stayed with their child were in fact aliens and Iris often kept them informed on how Kyle was doing.

"She means well." Maya said as she put a cooling gel on Kyle's bruised arm.

Kyle shrugged, "I don't see how. All she does is bark orders and talk to my family."

"We were there that night, Kyle, when you were abducted and changed. We were taken from our families along with a hidden technology. My kind didn't know what exactly the lazors could do and we were first it was used on. We changed from what we looked like to what we look like now. You were tested to see if it can change gender as well as species. Iris and I could have easily been chosen, but they wanted someone who was biologically human instead. Shortly after our abduction and change, I was tortured. I don't know why, but I was, and Iris was afraid of my demise. She is reminded of that when she looks at you." Maya explained.

"Do you wish to change back?" Kyle asked suddenly.

"Not really. Took some getting used to though, but I'm fine with it. I know you do though, Kyle, and we're working on it. But I must say this, are you willing to change back to your old life considering how your female life has unfolded?"

"I dunno." Kyle answered truthfully. She looked down at the marks on her body that Maya had yet to tend and rewrap, the deep bruises in the shape of fists, "All this happened because people found out who I truly was. I can't keep risking this and eventually be murdered. At the same time, I am in love and will lose it all once I revert back."

Maya looked away, understanding what Kyle was saying, "You must decide what's more important for your wellness. Go to sleep while I finish tending to your wounds. Is your... um... down there okay?"

"You mean from being painfully gang raped? It's not as bad as before, not like you can do anything about it, Maya." Kyle said as she closed her eyes.

Maya quietly applied more cooling gel onto Kyle's bruises before wrapping them up softly. Her eyes glittered and she looked into Kyle's body. Thankfully Kyle didn't have any fractures, but several bone bruising beneath the bruising of her skin. After she had finished, Kyle looked almost like a mummy, as most of her body was bruised from the assaults. Maya put her hand over Kyle's mouth and nodded to herself upon feeling that Kyle was breathing peacefully. She quietly went out side the room and closed the door. Iris and Sheila were waiting at the edge of the stairs.

"How's Kyle doing?" Sheila asked.

"She's to be expected I suppose. She doesn't seem to want to talk about it much though." Maya reported.

"This is all your faults! If it wasn't for what happened to him, this wouldn't have happened to her!" Sheila lashed out.

Iris shook her head, "I'm afraid you are mistaken, ma'am. You may lash out on us if you want to, but we are not truly responsible for your son becoming your daughter. This isn't the first time either. I suppose you know your son has been beaten off and on for some time?"

"I didn't. How did yo-"

"We're aliens, Mrs. Broflovski. We have X-ray vision and stuff." Maya answered.

"Maya, we have a small problem. I can't seem to find the lazor component to turn her back. I'm pretty sure I packed it." Iris admitted suddenly.

* * *

Kyle was sitting up in her bed with a mug of tea. Maya kept literally a close eye on her, which made her uncomfortable.

"Uh, must you be so close to me?"

"I'm not close to you."

"I'm pretty sure you are."

"Nope."

"Then how come I blink, you seem an inch closer than before."

"Iiiiiimaaaaaaginaaaaation."

Kyle blinks and Maya is within an inch of Kyle's face, "I blink one more time and your face will be on mine."

"Would that be a problem?"

"IIIIIIIRIS!"

Iris ran into the room and saw the two. Maya looked at her friend and smiled, "Hi Iris."

"Dammit Maya, not again! Personal space, Maya, we've talked about it." Iris scolded as Maya pushed herself away from Kyle.

"I'm sorry. So did you figure out what you did with what we need?"

Iris shook her head, "I know we brought it. If not, I'm pretty sure I know where to get a second one. Have you figured out what you want to do, Kyle?"

Kyle shook her head, "No. But just in case, can you two promise me something?"

"What?" Iris asked.

Kyle clenched the blanket, "I want to write a special message before I'm changed back as 'Kayla'."

Maya and Iris look at each other, Maya nodded slowly, "That's fine, Kyle. While Iris is taking care of the lazor, I'll take care of you."

"Yeah, speaking of. Why do you wrap bandages on me? I'm not bleeding." Kyle figured to mention.

Maya smiled, "So the gel doesn't make a mess everywhere, silly."

"One last thing. What is your real name?"

Maya wasn't sure to answer, only to decide it didn't matter, "Hitakota, it means 'illusion' in our language. Iris's is Funegi, meaning 'rainbow'."

"Those are beautiful names." Kyle complimented, making Maya blush as faint of pink as her hair.

Maya closed her eyes for a moment, "Thank you."

* * *

**Really dragging it out and I enjoy writing dialog. Maya's and Iris's names sound Japanese in their alien language don't they? They aren't. Maya's Japanese name would either stay as is meaning 'night truth' or be Yume, which also means dream. Iris's name could either be Ayame, which means the flower that Iris was named after or Niji, which literally means rainbow.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Welcome to the wacky world of what else my imagination can do when I'm not writing about drug and alcohol abuse, sadomasochistic n' homosexual sex, and kidnapping with a bonus of physical assault. We call this the dangerously colorful mind of Icyclear. In their actual story, Maya and Iris are 'chosen' children of gods, I think... Maya has been many things in nearly 6 years... so it made more sense to make them aliens. Also, I promise, this isn't a prequel to 'Bonded By Blood'. I swear it isn't. I just seems like it is. **

* * *

Again Maya was interrupted by another woman, that time it was Oceane.

"Wow, what happened to you, Kayla?"

"I was out in the back yard where I heard some disturbance. I went over and I was grabbed by three men and taken to a garage. They beat me and raped me. If it wasn't for Maya and Iris, who happened to be around at the time, I would have been killed. They have been taking care of me ever since." Kyle lied.

"I see... Well, uh, I'm Oceane."

"I'm Maya." Maya smiled, "Kayla has told me some nice things about you. Are you two besties?"

"I'd like to think so." Oceane said, looking at Kyle.

Kyle nodded, confirming with Oceane. Maya smiled as she went to the door. She looked back at Kyle and said before leaving, "Don't forget to rest up, Kayla. Iris or I will check up on you in a couple of hours with supper. Hope you enjoy boiled fissssssssh!"

"I hate boiled fish!" Kyle shouted, only to sink her head on the pillow, knowing she was going to eat it anyway.

Oceane sat down by Kyle's feet, "Are you alright, Kayla?"

"Not really. I was beaten and raped. I don't suppose that's something to be alright about, uh?"

"I don't suppose so." Oceane answered.

Then Kyle said something she couldn't keep to herself, as if her mind said it for her, "Despite that, I enjoyed it. I liked it a lot. I must be out of my fucking mind."

Oceane's mouth opened, surprised by what she just heard, "You enjoyed it? That's fucking crazy, Kayla!"

Kyle forced his bottom lip to come up so he could drag is top front teeth over it, "I'm sorry, Oceane, but I guess I have to be honest. I loved it. The forcefullness, the humiliation, and-" Kyle stopped, reading Oceane's facial expression as sheer terror by what she was saying to her, "Please don't tell anyone."

"Who the fuck would believe me?! 'Kayla Broflovski, a 14 year old sadomasochist slut'? That's fucking crazy, Kayla! It's just... I gotta go!" Oceane said as she left the bedroom. Kyle lied there, her face was slightly red, embarrassed that she told Oceane that secret, though at the same time, she felt she admitted it so she, herself, can accept the fact that being vaginally gang raped opened a whole new possibility for her to explore. She fell asleep with images of who she wanted her master to be, dominating her in ways that made her wet.

* * *

Kyle was awoken by light shoves a couple of hours later. It was Iris and a tray.

"Dinner I suppose?"

"Sit up there, Kyle. It's a boiled fish stew. It's basically what a stew would be minus the pork. Maya worked really hard on it, especially after having to learn how to cook from your mom. My gawd, she is a domineering woman."

"Tell me about it." Kyle sighed, sitting up like she was told. Iris put the tray on Kyle's lap and she looked at the bowel of food in front of her. She saw finely cut chunks of fish along with celery, carrots, noodles, and broth. She took the spoon and dipped it into the stew, taking some on it, she hesitantly put it to her lips. She opened her mouth enough to let the food spill in. After chewing and swallowing, Kyle was amazed how nice it was, "This is great!"

"I'll let Maya know she did well then. Finish it all. You want to heal don't ya?"

Iris left Kyle to finish the stew. It was more delicious than she thought it would be and liked the surprise bits of potato. Once finished, she put the tray and empty bowel onto the floor. She put her hair into a white scrunchy and went to the mirror. Her face was bruised, her bottom lip was puffy, and she winced at what she saw. She could see the shine of the cooling gel, though she couldn't feel it any longer. She understood why Maya was bandaging her bruises; they must be an eye sore like her face. She heard the door open behind her but didn't look back to see who it was. Tears ran down her cheeks and she didn't want want to face who ever it was to see her cry.

"Kayla?"

Kyle froze, though tears still ran, "E-Eric? Why are you here?"

"Because I heard what happened to you."

She turned to face him and he shivered. Kyle threw her hands over face, "Don't look at me!"

"Who did that to you?"

"Why does it matter?" Kyle asked bitterly, turning her back to him, "Haven't you done the same thing to Kyle? Uhm? Beat him bloody like my attackers did to me."

"I guess... but I wouldn't rape him!"

"That's right. You wouldn't do that. Stick yourself into him and thrust for sheer pleasure."

It was how Kyle said it that made Eric think that Kyle was talking about, "We're not talking about rape are we?"

Kyle took a tissue from the box beside the mirror and carefully wiped her tears, "I dunno. You tell me. We're 14 years old and you'd think we'd became adults. Kids our age are having sex, getting pregnant, doing drugs, drinking alcohol, and all I wanted was to keep my virginity for someone who truly loved me with all his or her heart and I can't even have that. Forget I said anything, Eric. No, you would never rape my cousin, and that's good about you. You may want to kill him, beat him, and yet be his friend because deep down, you care about him, but you would never do to him that happened to me. To call you a decent person seems like an over statement. Soon... I'll surrender and maybe they'll release him. His world would be better off if he was in it; not me taking over it."

Realizing how bad it sounded, she faced him again, "I can't imagine what horrors he's been through, but knowing the cult like I do, they won't kill him; they need him to get me back. Don't worry about me, Eric, I'll be fine."

* * *

After Eric had left, Kyle looked out the window and waited to watch Eric return to his own house. She then called for Iris and Maya.

"Have you made your decision, Kyle?" Iris asked.

Kyle nodded slowly, "I can't handle this any longer. Months of being stuck in this body that wasn't truly mine even though it was the one I was born with. I want to be turned back."

"Very well, Kyle. Tomorrow, we can do that." Iris promised.

Maya looked at Kyle and waited for Iris to leave the room so she could go up to her and touch her cheek, "Tell me. Was it because of Eric that you made up your mind?" Kyle nodded without saying a word and Maya closed her eyes, "I had that feeling he would be the one that would make you come to a decision; that's why we allowed him to see you. Get your affairs in order as 'Kayla' and when you are ready tomorrow, we will turn you back."


	14. Chapter 14

**I am glad no one has pointed out something; either in this story or another one, as I forget what I type. Twice, a character was going to say 'not', only to say 'na'. I was expecting someone to comment about that, as some people are grammar nazis, I don't think any of you guys are, but you never know who comes across this story at some point. Depending on your accent, 'not' is pronounced as 'nat' with a long a or 'ah'. Either no one caught on or maybe figured out what I said above.**

* * *

Kyle couldn't sleep a wink. A mixture of positive and negative anxiety flooded her mind, which caused her body to tremble while she lied in bed. Each time she'd close her eyes, thoughts would pile upon each other, causing her to wake up and sort it through.

"You must go to bed, Kyle." Maya said as she looked over her.

"I can't. Tomorrow, I change back. Go back to my old self. Come up with another bunch of lies and revert back to my old life."

"And it startles you." Maya guessed.

"More than you think."

Maya sat down beside Kyle, "I know this isn't exactly the same, but I wondered if staying in this Earthling form was a good decision."

"And?" Kyle asked after a few seconds passed after Maya stopped talking.

Maya put her soft hand onto Kyle's hand, "I did what gave me the most happiness. You aren't happy as Kayla, you're more anxious and confused. At the same time, when you are back as Kyle, you won't have the love you had as Kayla and it scares you. You made the decision to go back as Kyle knowing that and yet, it's your memories and your own scenarios that trouble you tonight. I need you to sleep, Kyle. You need to rest up more."

"I'm just na-" Kyle broke mid sentence as she fell asleep.

Maya's blue eyes were glittered with silver. Once her eyes were back to normal, she looked down at Kyle's face and slowly kissed her lips. She leaned back up and smiled, "Good night."

Kyle slept without any movement, as if she was dead. She breathed softly through her nose and had such an hypnotic dream of swirly silver clouds, fields of flowers in every color she could imagine. She felt like all her cares were lifted off her shoulders and she could finally live in bliss. She was unaware it was Maya uttering words above her in the pitch black room. Maya chanted for a couple of hours until she, herself, got tired. She hoped it was enough to ease Kyle of the up coming day that awaited her. She decided to ease her head outside in the cold, Colorado air. She sat on the front steps and heard Oceane come over to her not to long after.

"Why are you up this late, Oceane?"

"Maya is it? I just couldn't sleep is all."

"Are you worried about Kayla?"

After time lapsed and no reply, Maya shook her head, "You are worried about Kayla. My mistake. She's fine, Oceane. Go home."

"I know horrible things happened to her, but I just... I dunno, I felt something else when she was talking to me earlier."

"Like what?"

"I felt anxiety, fear, sadness, and excitement."

Maya's ears perked, did Oceane say what Maya thought she said, "Excitement? As if she enjoyed it?"

Oceane nodded, "Strange right? She did say she liked it. I thought she was in denial, but the vibes I got from her were of euphoria."

"I'm sure she was in denial and maybe created that sense for herself." Maya tried to push Oceane to her original assumption.

"I guess." Oceane said as she then went back to her own house.

Maya shook her head softly, "I will never understand humanity."

* * *

"Any last desires?" Iris asked the following afternoon.

Kyle shrugged as she stripped out of her clothing and put on her robe, "I have plenty as 'Kayla' but I don't care enough to do any of them."

Iris and Maya looked at her and Kyle exhaled, "Well... there is one."

She put on boots and left. Going outside and finding Oceane exiting her home. Kyle bit on her lower lip, "Hi Oceane." Oceane turned around and saw Kyle and all Kyle had on her body, "Kayla? Why are you in your bath robe?" Kyle went up closer to her and crossed her arms together as if to hold herself, "This is something I have to do. I... I have decided to free Kyle and knowing what must be done, I doubt I'll see any of you guys again. I wanted to thank you for your friendship, Oceane."

"Oookay." Oceane said, "You're wel-"

Kyle forced her lips onto Oceane's, kissing her hard. Oceane was startled but after grasping on the situation, she pulled Kyle close and kissed her deeper and with a strange sense of longing. Kyle shook herself free and her face was red from blush, "That was... wow. So wow." She turned around and ran back into her house. Oceane stood there and pressed her fingers onto her lips, "Damn that girl can kiss."

* * *

Kyle closed the door to her room once she went up there. Iris and Maya sat on Kyle's bed while they waited for her return.

"One hell of a kiss, Kyle. Would almost swear you have feelings for that girl." Iris commented.

"Just lust."

Maya got off the bed and went up to Kyle, "Are you ready, Kyle?"

"Yeah." Kyle smiled, "I'm finished."

Despite that, a tear rolled down Kyle's face, Maya wasn't sure if it was out of remorse of changing back or if she was happy. Iris got off the bed as Kyle went up to it. Once she had lied down, Iris wheeled over the lazor device and hovered it over her. "Just close your eyes, Kyle, and it'll be over soon. You won't feel any pain I promise." Iris adviced. Kyle closed her eyes and waited for the machine to turn on. Maya opened Kyle's robe, closed the curtains, and stood back as Iris went to control the machine. The lazor went on and a bright light filled the room.

* * *

_My Dearest Friends._

_After much thought, I have decided to trade myself to free Kyle. I know what awaits me once I do but I know how much you all need Kyle and how all your lives will go back to normal once I'm gone. Don't bother trying to find me, because you won't. In fact, once I'm back there, any trace of my existence will be wiped away and all will be forced to forget I was ever alive. It's alright though. I must pay for my sins. And maybe someday, I will see all of you again. Good bye, my friends._

_Please don't forget me - Kayla_

And then Kyle changed e-mail accounts and typed -

_I'm finally free. Last night, while confined to a cell, I overheard Kayla's pleas to exchange her life for mine. After months of torture, to the point, I could feel my life attempt to flee, I was more than willing for her to do so only to hear the words, "You know what's going to happen to you, Kayla. Very well. Tie her to the pole. Nearly an hour later, I was released. While I was escorted out, I saw a glimpse of Kayla's bullet ridden body in an open cell near the exit. I don't know where they killed her, but they did. I was then shoved out in the woods and had to fend for myself until I found my way back. I'm home and can't wait to start where I left off. Bet cha' that Cartman's still a prejudiced bigot 'eh? I suppose so._

_Kyle_

"Is that really how you want to eliminate, Kayla, Kyle?" Maya asked the following day. Kyle sat at his desk and nodded, ushanka on top his head, "Yeah. If they try to look for her, no one will know who she is and they'll assume it's an act." He turned to face the two humanoid alien girls, "Thanks for changing me back, Iris. Maya. I am thankful that I can finally get my life back to what it was. While I'll remember everything, maybe in time, I won't remember it to the point I could be around my friends again without feeling weird about it."

"Good luck, Kyle." Maya said as Iris beamed them off.

After they left and Kyle was alone in his room, he stared fondly at a picture he had with himself as Kayla and Eric, "Maybe someday, Fatass, maybe."

* * *

**Finally the end. Took a really long time considering. I was a bit disappointed at myself that there wasn't anything really between Kayla and Oceane but I sorta made up for it close to the end. I did nearly cry as I typed Kyle's e-mail to the guys but it's understandable now, isn't it? I have been getting more ideas for Kyman stories as well as Destiel - and I'm still writing the cross over, though it's not having a good start,** **I'm finally far enough to make twists.**


End file.
